Movie Date
by 01shane01
Summary: G!P - Faberry are at the movies and Rachel gets hard.


**Prompt:** Rachel has a G!P. Quinn and Rachel go to the movies together but they noticed Finn there and they don't want him to know they're there. However a sex scene comes on and Rachel gets a boner and Quinn notices so she helps out the problem but she tells Rachel she needs to be quiet.

Blowjob, Handjob, Swallow, Intense kissing, possible sex (in bathroom) if you see there's an opening for that.

**AN:** Here we go on another prompt. Enjoy.

Rachel was trying her best to keep her attention on the screen but it was proving a lot more difficult than she had originally thought. She and her girlfriend had gone to the movies to see the newest movie that came out. There had been a lot of angst and a lot of sexual tension between the main characters that when they finally did get a sex scene, it was hot and Rachel's penis noticed.

As her penis got harder and she got more and more painfully aroused, her hand gripped the arm rest separating her from Quinn. The blonde seemed to noticed after a few minutes and leaned close to the diva.

"Are you okay babe?" she whispered.

The brunette just whimpered in response, choking out a very strangled, 'Hard'

Quinn chuckled, her hand moving to the large bulge in the girl's pants. "Damn you are hard." The blonde expertly unbuttoned Rachel's pants and unzipped them, freeing the singer's penis from its confines.

"What do you think you're doing?" the girl asked, trying to stuff her hard cock away.

"I'm giving you a little hand. Now be quiet." The cheerleader turned her attention back to the movie while her hand worked on her girlfriend's dick. She rubbed her hand over the head, gathering the pre cum before stroking the member up and down. Rachel whimpered beside her, making a satisfied smirk spread across her face. As she moved her hand faster and harder, she twisted it slightly, creating a delicious friction on the girl. The brunettes hand moved to grasp Quinn's thigh, squeezing hard as she tried with great difficulty to strangle her moans.

Quinn turned, joining her lips with the singers and kissing her for all that she was worth. Smiling in to the kiss, the blonde sucked Rachel's lip into her mouth, biting on it softly. With a few more strokes of her hand, Rachel shot her thick ropes at the back of the cinema chair in front of them, moaning quietly as she did.

When she opened her eyes, the brunette saw something that horrified her.

Finn.

He had just walked in with Puckerman, popcorn in their arms. Quinn followed her girlfriend's eyes and chuckled.

"Now you're really going to have to be quiet aren't you?" the blonde laughed, kneeling in front of Rachel, her still hard dick just inches away from her face.

"What are you oh mmm," the question died as Quinn took Rachel's dick into her mouth, sucking on the head before taking more of it in to her mouth. The brunettes cock touched the back of the cheerleader's throat making the girl thread her fingers in her girlfriend's blonde locks. Quinn let the diva fuck her mouth, swallowing around the girls cock whenever it slipped down her throat. Rachel gripped the cheerleader's hair almost painfully as she shot her hot liquid down her best friend's throat.

The singer pulled out of Quinn's mouth, watching as she swallowed her cum. She suddenly became aware of the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She had bitten a hole in her lip when she was trying not to moan.

"You always taste great." The cheerleader mumbled against Rachel's lips as she moved back in to her own seat, kissing her girlfriend with a passion that she had never felt stronger.

"I thought cum was supposed to be bitter and funky tasting?" the singer breathed as she tucked her penis back in to her pants, trying to get over both her orgasm and the kiss.

"Well yours is awesome." Quinn laughed quietly and shrugging her shoulders. It wasn't like the blonde had anything to compare it against. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're not actually a guy. But right now, I do have a favour to ask which requires your man parts."

"When we get back to my place." The girl husked, laughing at the blondes desperation. "I'm not having sex with you in a movie theatre with our ex boyfriend a few rows away."

"You didn't seem to mind when I was sucking your cock." The cheerleader spat. "It's not f-," she was cut off by Rachel's hot lips on her own. The diva forced her tongue into Quinn's mouth, dominating her own tongue immediately.

"I will fuck you all night long if you just wait until the end of the movie Quinn." She breathed. Without any warning, Quinn got up from her seat and straddled Rachel's lap. Their lips connected in heated bliss as they explored each others mouths. The blonde's hips rocked slowly against the flaccid member, teasing the singer in to a reaction which she was finding hard to fight.

"Excuse me." A light was shone on the couple from the aisle and a timid voice followed, "You can't do that here. If you want to, you have to leave." The teenager squeaked.

Quinn said nothing but removed herself from her girlfriends lap, taking her hand and pulling her out of the theatre and into the nearest bathroom stall.

"Take me in here." She said, undoing Rachel's pants once more but this time pushing them and her boxers to the brunette's ankles. Her hand went to the semi erect penis and worked on making it hard once more.

"Do you have a condom?" the singer asked.

"Why would I?" Quinn growled, her arousal taking over her mind. She slipped her panties down her legs and stepped out of them. Thank god for skirts.

Without any further hesitation, Rachel lifted the other woman up onto her hips, supporting the cheerleader between herself and the wall. "I was only trying to be courteous." The singer lined up her throbbing member with her girlfriends dripping wet pussy and entered her.

Quinn gasped at the feeling of Rachel sliding in to her, wrapping her arms around the singer's neck. The girl held her movements for a second to allow the cheerleader to adjust to having her cock fill her, before she fucked Quinn for all she was worth. The blondes lips found their way to the soft skin of Rachel's neck, kissing and sucking on it to try and keep herself from moaning as white hot pleasure shot all over her body.

"Fuck! You feel amazing Q." She mumbled into the cheerleader's neck who threw her head back against the cubical wall. Her mouth hung open as she panted. Rachel's thrusts got even more furious, her only goal was to get the blonde girl off and to cum inside of her.

Quinn threaded her fingers through the brown tresses, tugging sharply to have Rachel look at her. "Cum for me right now." The girl instructed, clamping her inner walls around the brunettes cock, her own orgasm unbearably close.

"I want you t-to c-cum first." She panted, connecting their lips once more. With a tug on the blonde's lips, Quinn was seeing stars as her orgasm shook through her. Her body went stiff as the pleasure took over. She vaguely felt Rachel loosing her load inside of the cheerleader. "You're so sexy." She mumbled.

"I try." The blonde replied, tapping the singers shoulder to get her to let her down as she felt the cock going soft inside her. "We are continuing this at home." She husked, cleaning herself up.

**And that is another prompt filled. I meant to get this up a few days ago but I got distracted. Sorry if this isn't up to standard haha.**

**Review :)**


End file.
